Harry Potter and The Millennium Items
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: [RyouBakura, MalikMarik, YamiChoYugi]Lord Voldemort is after the 8 Millennium Items, so Dumbledore invites me, Malik, Marik, Isis, Yugi, Anzu, Jounouchi, Seto, Ryou, Bakura and Mokuba to Hogwarts. Why is Pegasus teaching DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS?
1. Letters With Surprises

Hi! My Yu-Gi-Oh Harry Potter X-Over finally here. Sorry you had to wait. I was thinking of how to get it started. XD. Well, there are a few notes to point out:

1: I will be using the Japanese names in the Yu-Gi-Oh part.

Example: 'Jounouchi.' 'Anzu.' 'Honda.' 'Ryou.' 'Malik.' and so on.

2: I may need some help in some of the things.... like the sorting. I know only two of the houses founders and that would be Godric Gryffindor and Hanna Hufflepuff (is that even right? XD) I need the other two. Slytherin and Ravenclaw. Thanks.

3: Since I have seen many, many yaoi Yu-Gi-Oh Hp x-overs, I decided to make mine yaoi as well. MalikMarik, RyouBakura. Yami is straight. XD For the moment….

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh. Yu-Gi-Oh is owned by Kazuki Takahashi and Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.

--

Chapter 1: Letters With Surprises

The Ishtars were a family of many. Malik, Isis, Rishid, Marik and Kohaku. They had all some type of magic as well.

Today was just an ordinary day for the Ishtars. Except when Kohaku went out to get the mail.

There were 4 letters that were made of heavy yellow parchment, and were addressed in bright green ink, which seem to glitter brightly. She took the one of them.

'Kohaku Ishtar,

Largest Bedroom

Ishtar Residence,

Cairo, Egypt'

She stared at the letter. She turned it over, expecting to see a return address or something, but instead finding a wax seal with a strange insignia on it. A hawk, a badger, a snake and a lion were all surrounding a highly detailed letter H. She opened the letter slowly and carefully, making sure not to rip it or anything.

'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRYHeadmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock

Supreme Mugwamp, International Confed. of Wizards)

Dear Ms. Ishtar,

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress'

She raised an eybrow. Was this a joke? But then again.… they have faced stranger things in the past, now, haven't they?

All of the other three letters were the exact same, except each one was addressed to Malik, Isis and Marik. Ok, nobody would send the same letter to 4 people to get a good joke, right?

She walked back into the house, carrying the 3 other letters, hers in her pocket.

--

Kohaku: -Grin- How was it?

Sakura: -.-; I can't say...

Kohaku: XD. Oh and sorry Haku Ishatar, I used your descriptions on the letter and stuff. I hope that's ok! XD. I'm not good with these things. I also said in the summary who will be going to Hogwarts, but I wanna ask you something. Which house do you think I should go in?

GryffindorHufflepuffRavenclawSlytherinI don't know when I'll get the Sorting done but I'll remind you when I do. Please vote in your reviews! PLEASE NOT SLYTHERIN! 


	2. Diagon Alley

Kohaku: Chapter 2! Sorry that chapter 1 was really short, but I wanted to get the point across, if you know what I mean… anyway, it is still with the Ishtars. They will be meeting the others later… probably in Diagon Alley or something. -.-;'

Sakura: The Pole is still up, by the way. See first chapter 1 for details. Poll will also be explained at the bottom of the story.

POLL:

Gryffindor: 0 Votes

Hufflepuff: 0 Votes

Ravenclaw: 1 Vote

Slytherin: 0 Votes

KEEP SENDING THEM IN!!

Disclaimer: I don't own YGO or Harry Potter. Never have. Never will.

--Chapter 2: Diagon Alley  
  
--

When she reached the house, Kohaku went into the kitchen where Malik, Marik and Rishid were sitting and put the letters on the table. She sat down in her seat next to Malik, waiting for lunch that Isis was cooking.

Malik and Marik noticed their letters and took them. They opened them to find 'HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHRAFT AND WIZARDY' on it and it was the same thing that Kohaku had gotten earlier. They both raised an eyebrow.

"Sis, did you get one of these?"Malik asked.

"Yeah…."

"It's a joke, right?"Marik asked.

"I don't know, Marik. After all, who would want to send the same letter to four of us?"

Marik thought for a minute. "Good point."

"What is it?"Isis asked.

"Here, sister. Take a look,"Malik passed her a letter that was addressed to her. She opened it, and found the same thing that the other two did.

"What do you suppose we do?"Malik asked.

"Didn't they say 'we await your OWL?' How do we get an owl?"Marik asked.

"I don't think pet shops around here have them…."Everyone sweat dropped.

Someone knocked on the door. _Odd…. we've never gotten visitors at this hour before…. _Isis thought while walking to the door. When she opened it, she saw a man with beetle black eyes and a wild face covered in bushy mangled tatter that she had to assume was hair. She raised an eyebrow."Um…. hello. Who are you?"Isis asked.

"Meh name's Rubeus Hagrid, keeper o' the Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts."

_That was the school that was on the letters.… _Isis thought. She thought for a minute, before letting the man in.

Everyone stared at him for a minute. Malik and Marik looked at one another, before running to Malik's room for a minute.

"What's up with him?"Malik giggled.

"His outfit kind of looks like it was from a century or two ago!"Marik exclaimed quietly.

After they were done silently insulting Hagrid (Sorry, I couldn't resist ; ), they had said that they wanted to use the washroom when they returned and sat down. Isis eyed the two of them though.

Marik and Malik had to hide grins the whole time Hagrid was there. It was hard, mind you. Marik just oh so badly wanted to imitate Hagrid's voice. Malik grinned everytime he talked to him by mind control."Well…. c'mon, yeh four. We have ter buy yer supplies." (So sorry if I'm not good with Hagrid. XD Also, please tell me if Malik, Marik, or any of them except ME are OOC)

"Supplies?"Malik asked.

"Fer Hogwarts, o' course,"Hagrid replied.

"Oh, yeah.…"Malik sweat dropped.

Malik, Marik, Isis and Kohaku stood up. Malik went over to say goodbye to Rishid, and they left.

They all walked for a long while before reaching a place called **The Leaky Cauldron.** Isis looked disgusted, but Marik and Malik were somewhat grinning. They followed Hagrid to a place in The Leaky Cauldron where they met a toothless old wizard and asked if Hagrid wanted a drink. Hagrid politely shook his head and said, "Nah. Maybe later Tom." Before going out the back door, into a small and dirty backyard.

"Which brick was it again?"Hagrid mumbled. He thought for a moment before tapping a ridiculous looking umbrella on the bricks of the wall, and the bricks immediately sprung to life. They flew around, rearranging themselves into a stone archway with lettering on the top.

"Where are we?"Malik asked.

"Welcome ter Diagon Alley."

They walked around for a while to check out the sites, when Malik spotted someone who he never thought he would see again.

"Yugi?!"he exclaimed.

Yugi turned around in shock and smiled. "Hey, Malik!"

Marik groaned. "Oh, great. The pharaoh."

"Oh, be quiet!"Malik exclaimed, running over to Yugi to greet him. Kohaku giggled at Marik's antics.

"You should learn to LIKE him more, you know.…"she said.

"What? So I don't get to kill him? DAMMIT!"

"He's all ready dead, idiot."

"No, he has a body of his own!"

Hagrid raised an eybrow, wondering what they were talking about.

"Hey, no killing Yami this time, kay?"Yugi asked Marik.

Marik made a humph sound. Then he said "Whatever."

Malik rolled his eyes. "So, Yugi, you here alone?"

Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Nope. Ryou, Bakura, Jounouchi and Anzu, Kaiba and Mokuba are here too."

"Really? The puppy's a wizard?"Marik asked. Malik giggled.

"Ok, I think something's wrong. You two are never together when you're not fighting or beating the hell out of each other."

Malik whispered things to Yugi and he smiled. "That's great, Malik." he whispered.

Marik suddenly walked over and seized his hikari's arm, pulling him close. "So, where are we going.… er…. Hagrid?"

"Gringotts. Wizards bank." They walked around for a while again, until they met up with two familiar faces.

"There you are, Kaiba!"Yugi exclaimed.Kaiba and Mokuba looked over, and Seto groaned. He saw Malik, Marik, Isis and Kohaku: a trio of which you didn't want to mess with when they were angry, or killing each other in a duel. But Mokuba rushed over happily to greet them."Hi, Yugi! Where are you guys going?"he asked.

"Er…. Gringotss…. I think,"Yugi replied.

"Gringotts,"Marik corrected. Yugi rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Oh, Seto and I just left there and he got alot of money so he can buy all our supplies!"Mokuba exclaimed.

"Mokuba!!"Seto yelled. "I am NOT. Hear me. NOT buying THEM their supplies."

Mokuba threatened him with the puppy eyes and Marik and Malik threatened him with the Millennium Rod. Nedless to say, he gave in."All right, all ready. Let's go."The three of them grinned, knowing ways they could pursuade Seto to do anything now.--

**darknessversuslight**: Thank you. I should go in Ravenclaw? Yay! XD. At least no one voted for Slytherin. I'm not THAT Evil.

Marik: -whistle-Kohaku: -hits him- Thanks for the information on the other two houses. I kinda forgot about Salazar Slytherin XD. Arigato.

Kohaku: Err…. so sorry Ryou wasn't in that chapter.… he will be next one though! As will Bakura! (Cheers)

POLL:

Which house do I deserve to go in?:

Gryffindor

Hufflepuff

Ravenclaw

Slytherin

PLEASE NOT SLYTHERIN!!!


	3. At Olivanders

Kohaku: Hi! I am lovin' this story!

Marik: Just as much as you love your new CCS music video?

Kohaku: -smirk- Yup!

Marik: -.-;' You're hopeless.

Kohaku: Guess what, readers? I GOT…. -DUN DUN DUN- A KITTY!!

Marik: Oh joy.Kohaku: -hits him over the head with Millennium Rock.... HUGE ROCK....-Marik: Owie...Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN!--Chapter 3: Olivanders

--

Kohaku, Malik, Marik, Isis, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Mokuba and Hagrid were walking to Olivanders to get their wands after Hagrid explained what they were for.

They were walking until Hagrid stopped suddenly at a shop. It was a reasonably quaint looking shop, with a very homely front, and a display that consisted of one of the shafts of wood that everyone seemed to have, seated on a velvet cushion. Peeled gold lettering above the display read, Olivanders: Makers of fine wands since 382 BC. The wand in the window seemed to be brimming with some kind of Ethereal force, as did the store, when the gang walked in.

Hagrid rang the bell while the others stared in awe at the shop.

"Feel that?"Ryou asked.

"Feel what?"Malik asked.

Then, a voice spoke behind them. "May I help you?" Two pale eyes emerged from the shadows, glowing like moons in the little light of the shop's dusty interior. An ancient man followed out of the shadows, his skin, once obviously healthy, hanging off his face like slightly loose cloth. Hagrid cleared his throat.

"Ahh, Mr. Hagrid. It's been a fair while since I last saw you in this store. Somewhere in the vicinity of 50 years I believe. Oak, sixteen inches wasn't it?" The strange man said, yet to introduce himself to the rest of the group, who were watching him with interest and confusion, wondering what the hell he was talking about."Yeah, it was, Mr. Olivander.""Shame about that wand really, it was a nice one. Pity, pity. But who do we have here?""These people are here t' get a wand, Mr. Olivander,"Hagrid explained. "Hogwarts business.""Ah, I see. Well, follow me, please." They followed the man up to his desk, where he began rummaging around for a wand.

"You, young lad, come up here, please,"Mr. Olivander said, pointing to Yugi. Yugi came up to him, a little nervous.

"Hold out your wand arm." Yugi had to assume this was the hand he wrote with, so he held it out. Olivander started measuring it. "Every wand you see before you has a core of a very powerful substance. Dragon heartstrings, Unicorn tail hairs, pheonix feathers, and griffin fletching. This does not mean that the wands can do the same thing, you understand, oh no. Just as every human is different, as is every Unicorn, griffin etcetera. In turn, each wand created can be made from a different wood, which means that no two wands will ever be the same. That will do." The tape measure crumpled from under Yugi's nose. He had only realised, that it was measuring him on it's own. "Now take this." Olivander handed him a wooden shaft, a wand.

"Go on, boy, give it a wave."Yugi did so, but it was quickly snatched back. "No. Apparantley not."He started rummaging again, trying to find a wand for Yugi. "Ahh, let's try this, then." He passed Yugi another one.

Yugi gave it a wave, and with an echoing 'bang', a plume of flame shot out the end, shooting off vivid purple sparks as it went. "Oh! What a show! Yes, young lad, this is the wand for you. A good one too, 10 inches, slightly heavy and inflexible. Very powerful. As will be the wizard who wields it."

(I am going to skip the rest of them since there are many people there...)

After they had gotten everyone else's wand chosen and paid for, he bowed them out of the shop.

Yugi looked around and saw two other people walking in the streets. He hollered out "Ryou!"

Ryou turned around, as did Bakura, and noticed Yugi, Malik, Marik, Isis, Kohaku, Seto and Mokuba walking towards them. Bakura groaned, but Ryou happily dragged him over towards the others."Hello, everyone.""Hi, Ryou. We thought Jounouchi and Anzu would be with you, Ryou,"Yugi said. "Where are they?""Hmm? Oh, they went to get some ice cream……it seems Jounouchi got hungry."

Everyone laughed. Jounouchi and his stomach.

"Did they say they'd meet us anywhere?"Yugi asked.

"No, not that I know of. I guess we'll look for them."

"Oh, okay,"Yugi replied.

"I'm not looking for the mutt."

Mokuba, Marik and Malik threatened him again and he gave in. "All right, all ready!" (Deja Vu!)

They all started walking again, this time to look for Jounouchi and Anzu, and to by a pet, mind you, for a lot of people.

--

Kohaku: I hope you liked it. I did. Sorry, Haku Ishatar, I'm using stuff off your story but like I said before I'm not good with these things yet. XD I don't even know many spells….

Marik: _darknessversuslight_, you think she's SMART enough in the wizarding world to go in Ravenclaw? -.-; Everyone's stupid these days.

Malik: Ahem.

Marik: Except you, Malik!Malik: Better.Marik: -.-;'

Kohaku: -sweat drop- Review please. Also take note of the poll:

Which house do I deserve to go in?:

Gryffindor: 0 Votes

Hufflepuff: 0 Votes

Ravenclaw: 1 Vote

Slytherin: 0 Votes

Malik: Keep sending them in.

Kohaku: I also have a little favor to ask. Um…… I would like it if me and my little brother Malik were in the same house. So please vote on which house you want me and Malik to go into! REVIEW!


	4. Roundin' Up The Group

Kohaku: Hiya, folks! The fourth chapter! Sorry, school has been keeping me busy!

Sakura: So we are back with the fourth chapter. (whispers) She had writer's block as well.

Kohaku: I heard that. Anyway, poll is still up. Sorting might take place in the next two chapters, I'm not sure. I'll let you know, though.

POLL:

Which house should I go in?:

Gryffindor: 1 Votes

Ravenclaw: 1 Vote

Hufflepuff: 1 Vote

Slytherin: 0 Votes

Okay, someone has to break the tie breaker between these three houses! (sweatdrops) PLEASE NOT SLYTHERIN!! Review responses now! For chapters two and three cause I didn't do 'em in chapter 2!

**silverelfstar**: (sweatdrop) I knew that… naw, I didn't mix them up. I just make my YGO characters OOC or something, characteristic in my own way, that's it! :) Plus, my little brother is always like that.

**Malik62289**: Arigato, and here is more for you!

**Shinigami**: LOL. I don't actually plan on makin' him a spoiled brat. . . (smirk) (light bulb activates again)Bakura: That is NOT good.Kohaku: N E ways, thanks for your long review and keep reviewing, arigato!!

**XyliaOfRaVeNcLaW**: It… did? WOWWIE!! Yeah, I'll try to do more on that... wait... you think that... I... I.... am...

Marik: Prepare for a scream...

Kohaku: SHY?!?!?!

Marik and Bakura: (cover their hikari's ears, who are both sweatdropping)

Kohaku: (huffs and puffs)

Malik: Uh, sis… you're not a wolf…

Kohaku: (sweatdrop) Right! Thanks for your review anyway, XyliaOfRaVeNcLaW! Your name rhymes, did you know that?

Marik: Every year you said there was a new DADA teacher, who is it in your story?

Kohaku: (evil smirk) I'll leave that for three chapters, I think…

Malik: Give us a clue?? (Does Shippo-like puppy eyes)

Kohaku: No, not... those!! All right!! The name starts with P and ends with S...

Marik: I AM NOT GOING TO THAT SCHOOL WITH A DADA TEACHER THAT'S PE-

Kohaku: -slaps him- Don't ruin it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: Roundin' Up The Group

Okay, last chapter, the gang had grouped up a little. The group consisted of, Malik, Marik, Isis, Kohaku, Seto, Mokuba, Yugi, Yami, Ryou and Bakura. They were now setting off to find Anzu and Jounouchi, who could be anywhere. They were also going to find pets.

"Hey, where did that. . . big guy go?"Yugi asked.

"You mean the big guy that was three times taller than you?"Yami asked.

"Hey!"Yugi pouted. Yami chuckled. "Who knows."

"Well, I think this is a pet shop,"Ryou pointed out. "It has animals."

The others sweatdropped. Bakura stood by Ryou. "Then let's go in."

They walked into the shop, and looked around. Everything from Cats, Griffins, Owls, and Frogs existed there. There was also quite alot of people in the shop, so it wasn't exactly easy to get around.

Everyone kept pushing into Ryou and Malik, so Marik and Bakura had to keep a tight grip on their hikari's so they wouldn't get lost.In the end, Ryou and Bakura got a cat, Malik and Marik getting an Owl, Seto and Mokuba got a griffin, which liked poking Seto on the head every once in a while, and Yugi and Yami got a kitten as well. Seto payed for them all, of course. Now they went looking for Jounouchi and Anzu.They found them sitting at an ice cream parlor minutes later. Yugi yelled over at them. "Jounouchi, Anzu!"

They turned their heads from their ice cream and looked at the large group approaching them.

"So, you guys are all going too?"Anzu asked. Everyone nodded. "Cool…"

"If you mean 'cool' by me spending about a year in a school with you losers, yeah, cool."

"Seto,"Mokuba punched his brother in the shoulder and glared. "Be nice."

"Ooh, are we taking orders from little Mokuba?"Jounouchi taunted.

"Knock it off, mutt,"Seto growled. He took Mokuba's hand. "Come on, Mokuba. We're leaving for a while. I don't want to be around a smelly mutt."

They walked off. "Hey!"Jounouchi's yell echoed, but it fell on deaf ears.

"What do we do now?"Ryou asked.

"Maybe we should go to our houses and pack? We do have an awful lot of stuff,"Yugi suggested.

"Yeah, maybe Yug's right. Let's go home and pack. We'll come back later."

"By the way, how did you guys get here, anyway? We got here with Hagrid,"Malik asked.

"Uh…"they all looked at each other.

"Maybe we should save that story for later, huh?"Yugi asked.

"Yeah. Let's go home and pack. We don't have much time left in our era anyways, remember,"Anzu said.

"Yeah… she's right,"Jounouchi said. "I wanna say goodbye to Serenity."

"You mean she isn't a witch?"Yugi asked.

Joey shook his head. "Neither is Honda.""Wow… I guess Mai isn't either, huh?"

"Well, if she was we would've -"

"Hey, you guys!"a girl's voice yelled through a crowd of people on the street that they were in. It was Mai's.

"Well, guess we were wrong."

"Dammit."

"Why?"

"I don't wanna go to a school with HER."

Jounouchi punched Marik in the shoulder. "Hey, be nice."

"Ooh, is she your 'girlfriend'?"Marik teased.

"At least I'm not gay!"Jounouchi yelled.

"Don't you dare bring my relationship with Malik into this!"Marik growled at Jounouchi, releasing his Millennium Rod, and pointing the needle at him.

"Heheh, care to say those words again, mutt?"Marik asked, laughing.

Now the whole crowd in the street stared at them.

A random person's thoughts:

'Is that a needle? Eek!'he runs.

Jounouchi and Marik continued to glare at each other, with the whole crowd in Diagon Alley staring at them, wondering what the hell was goin' on.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's all for today, folks! Review and the next chapter will be introducing Harry, Draco, Hermione and Ron! And Fred and George, I can't leave them out! :)

Later days, folks!


	5. Kings Cross & Fangirls

Kohaku: Hey there, hi there, ho there! Welcome to the fifth chapter of this story!! I had asked my friends which house I should go in so the tie is broken between the four houses 'cause someone voted I should go Slytherin in a review for last chapter.

POLL:

Which House Should I Go In?

Gryffindor: 1 Vote

Hufflepuff: 1 Vote

Ravenclaw: 1 Vote

Slytherin: 3 Votes

:) Guess everyone knows where I'm being placed, because it helps with the sequel comin' up as well!

Want a summary?

Here:

Draco finds out he has a half-sister with secrets untold and is in the Slytherin House and has been for over 4 years.. What kind of secrets does she keep? Will he get so close to her, that he forgets about Harry? What happens when one is kidnapped by the Dark Lord?

If you want a summary of the first chapter tell me in a review!

**PAIRINGS ARE**: Draco/Harry, Ron/Hermione, Malik/Marik, Ryou/Bakura, Yami/Cho(at hogwarts) Yugi/?, later on it's Yugi/Yami though, Remus/Serverus

Harry and the others would be in their 6th year in my story!! But Yugi and the gang are in their 1st year!

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything! STOP THINKING THAT I DO!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: King's Cross and Fangirls----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------The gang were all back in Domino City, and Marik and Jounouchi did cause a fight, but, the whole street was watching. What happened was, Jounouchi got sent to the Shadow Realm but with the help of Kohaku's Millennium Pearl, he was back again and Marik was in a mood. Like, evil mood. The only person he would speak to was Malik at the time, and even Malik couldn't get Marik out of his 'mood'.

"Marik, come on,"Malik pleaded. "You sent him to the Shadow Realm once, isn't that enough?"

"He came back, that isn't supposed to happen!"Marik whined, pouting. "Anytime I send someone to the Shadow Realm, they STAY!!"

Everyone laughed. Marik could be such a kid sometimes.

" 'Kay, we're home, guys,"Kohaku said, pointing to their mansion.

"Wow, it's almost as big as Kaiba's,"Yugi complimented, looking at the mansion in awe.

"Yeah,"Anzu agreed. (WHEN WILL SHE DIE?? SHOULD VOLDEMORT MURDER HER??? THAT'D BE FUN WRITING THAT SCENE!!)

The four walked up to their house... -cough- mansion, and waved goodbye to the others.

"See you in September, guys!"they all said goodbye, and shut the door.

------------

"Won't it be hard?"

"Hard to do what, Anzu?"Jounouchi asked. Anzu and Jounouchi decided to walk to their houses together.

"Hard to say goodbye…I mean to Serenity, is all.""Yeah, I guess it will. She knows about the wizard thing and all, but still…she'll cry alot, I know that much.""You'll write to her, though, right, Jounouchi?"Anzu asked.

"Of course,"Jounouchi replied.

"Well, I'll see you again, Jounouchi,"Anzu said, reaching her apartment. "Bye!"

------------

2 months passed by quickly, and it was time to go to King's Cross station in Muggle London.

Serenity, Honda, and the rest of them all went to say goodbye.

"Where are we supposed to go, anyway?"Ryou asked.

"Uh…"Yugi looked at his ticket and raised an eyebrow.

"What is it, Yugi?"Yami asked.

"Look at this,"Yugi said, passing Yami the ticket.

"What does it say, Yami?"Anzu asked. (BURN!!!! Okay, back to the story now)

" 'Platform 9 3/4?"Yami asked.

"What??? Um... I'm sure there's no such thing, is there?"Malik asked.

"Maybe there is, I suppose... they wouldn't make this ticket look real if it was fake, I suppose."

"Marik, that made no sense at all,"Yami stated.

"Oh, shut up, pharaoh,"Marik muttered under his breath, keeping a tight grip around his hikari.

"The ticket says the train leaves at exactly 11:00, what time is it?"Yami asked.

Ryou looked up at a clock. "10:45."

"We better get ready then and find the train."

The group walked among all of the people in the station, until they came across something that made everyone gasp. People, er....kids, were running through a wall or something. (I DON'T KNOW WHAT THE DAMN THING IS CALLED!!) The group walked over to them.

"Uh........"the gang started and the other people turned over to look at them.

"Who are you all?"a woman asked.

"Uh............"

"Yugi Motoh."

"Jounouchi Katsuya."

"Anzu Masaki."

"Ryou Bakura."

"Malik Ishtar."

"Isis Ishtar."

"Marik."

"Yami."

"Bakura."

"Mai Valentine."

Everyone that wasn't a witch or a wizard was staring at the group who had just announced themselves. People started crowding around Yugi and Jounouchi, when Seto Kaiba and Mokuba entered the train station.

"Where could they be, Seto?"Mokuba asked.

"Maybe they're behind that crowd of people,"Seto answered, rolling his eyes.

Mokuba looked over at the crowed of people, and sweat dropped. "Oops."

"Come on, kiddo,"Seto said. "We better get going."

"Okay, Seto."

When they walked up to the large group and Seto cleared his throat, girls were swarming around…Mokuba, not him.

"Oooh, how adorable!"

"Cute!"

"Girly."

Mokuba sweatdropped, trying to find his way out of the crowd of fangirls.

A hand came in through the girls and grabbed Mokuba's and pulled him away from them. They both quickly walked over to Yugi and the others. Marik, Yami and Bakura were smirking.

"Can't get enough girls, Mokuba?"Yami asked.

"Hey,"Mokuba pouted. "I can't help it if I'm cute."

When people forgot about the large group of people between platforms 9 and 10, Yugi asked. "How do we get onto the train?"

"Ooh, it's real easy, dear,"the woman replied. She looked at Yugi curiously. "How old are you?"

Yugi sweatdropped. "16."

"Really? How come your so short?"a red-head boy asked.

"Ron, come on now!"a girl beckoned to the boy 'Ron', and they ran through the barrier.

"Just go through the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Best to give it a quick run if you're scared,"the woman replied.

"Who wants to go first?"Yugi asked.

"I thought YOU,"Yami stated.

Yugi pouted and pushed Yami close to the wall. "You go."

"Hey!"Yami pouted, but ran through anyway.

Soon, everyone was on the train and it left. Everyone had introducded themselves.

They meet Harry, Ron, Draco, Hermione, Fred, George, Bill, Charlie, Molly, Arthur, and Sirius. The gang introduced themselves and only Harry and Hermione seemed to know who they were.

The other gang (harry and the others) were shocked when they hadn't a clue on who Harry was.

They all sat on the train, waiting to get to Hogwarts.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THAT WAS THE LONGEST CHAPTER I HAVE EVER WRITTEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!! POSSIBLY!! ANYWAY, PLEASE REVIEW AND MAYBE I WON'T BE IN SLYTHERIN, BUT IT REALLY HELPS WITH THE SEQUEL, IF I GET PLACED IN ANY OTHER HOUSE, IT WON'T REALLY MATTER. OH, AND I'M NOT YELLING. I LIKE USING CAPS FOR AUTHOR'S NOTES... MOST OF THE TIME...

R&R! Poll ends today, so get your votes in now 'cause the Sorting is next!  
  
Kohaku

SlytherinGoddess10


	6. Maximillion Pegasus, the DADA teacher?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Yu-Gi-Oh...

---Chapter 6: Maximillion Pegasus, the DADA teacher?---Once the train arrived at Hogwarts, they all heard a rough voice call "Firs' years, firs' years, over 'ere!"Most of them grinned, but Marik and Malik groaned and again, Marik was insulting him through his and Malik's mindlink, and Malik was giggling the whole time they got off the train and boats.When they got up to the entrance to the 'Great Hall', a woman stopped them from going any further. She had black hair and emerald green robes.

--(1)"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall,"Hagrid said.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

She pulled the door wide. The stone walls were lit with flaming torches, the ceiling was too high to make out, and a magnificent marble staircase facing them led up to the other corridors.

"Welcome to Hogwarts,"said Professor McGonagall. "The start of term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because while you are here, your house will be something like a family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend your free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes roamed around all of the First Years, and then continued. "I shall return when we are ready for you,"said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Then something happened which made all of the First Years jump about a foot in the air. Several people screamed.

"What the - "

They all gasped. About twenty ghosts had just streamed through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly trasnparent, they glided across the room talking to each other and hardly glancing at the first years. They seemed to be arguing. What looked like a fat little monk was saying "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance - "

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. Nobody answered.

"New students!"said the Fat Friar, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded mutely.

"Hope you see you in Hufflepuff!"said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now,"said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start."

Professor McGonagall had returned. One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line,"Professor McGonagall told the first years. "and follow me."

Professor McGonagall placed a four legged stool in frong of the first years. On top of the stool she put a pointed wizard's hat. This hat was patched and frayed and extremely dirty.

The hat twiched. A rip near the brim opened like a wide mouth, and the hat began to sing.

"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can't find,  
A smarter hat than me.  
You can keep your bowlers back,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
And I can cap them all.  
There's nothing hidden in your head,  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you,  
Where you ought to be.  
You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at hear,  
Their daring nerve and chivalry Set Gryffindors apart;  
You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are all just as loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true and unafraid of toil;  
Or yet in a wise old Ravenclaw,  
If you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folk use any means To achieve their ends.  
So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
Your in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I am a Thinking Cap!"

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and them became quite still again.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted,"she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink faced girl with blonde pig tails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down. A moment's pause-

"HUFFLEPUFF!"shouted the hat.(1)--

The girl walked over to the Hufflepuff table and McGonagall called out another.

"Masaki, Anzu!"

Anzu walked up to the stool and put the hat on (MWAHAHAHA!!). The sorting had snorted, and then said, "SLYTHERIN!"

Anzu walked over quietly to the Slytherin table and sat down to watch the others being sorted.

"Katsuya, Jounouchi,"Professor McGonagall announced. Jounouch stepped up and put the hat on, and he could have sworn he heard Seto snort as he sat down on the stool.

"GRYFFINDOR!"the hat shouted.

Jounouchi walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down.

"Ishtar, Kohaku!"

Kohaku slowly walked up and sat down on the stool as the Sorting Hat was placed on her head.

"SLYTHERIN!"the hat shouted, and she raced to the Slytherin Table and sat beside Anzu.

"Motoh(2), Yugi!"

Yugi walked up to the stool and the hat was placed on him. It was hard to keep it on and everyone laughed as it fell off the first time. Yugi only blushed in embarrassment.

"GRYFFINDOR!"the hat shouted. Yugi walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Jounouchi.

"Valentine, Mai!"Professor McGonagall said.

Mai walked up and the hat was placed on her head.

"RAVENCLAW!"the hat shouted. (Tell me if you think she should be placed in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff and I'll change it!!)

She walked over to the Ravenclaw table, and sat beside someone who she heard her name was Cho Chang."Ishtar, Isis!"Isis had the hat placed on, and instantly it said "RAVENCLAW!"

She walked and sat beside Mai at the table.

"Bakura, Ryou!"

Ryou placed the sorting hat on, and instantly, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Ryou walked over happily to sit beside Jounouchi and Yugi. He could feel Bakura getting mad in the ring, because he wasn't with him yet.

/Oh, come on, Kura, it won't take that long,/he said.

/But I'm tired of waiting!/Bakura whined.

/Oh, hush up and wait your turn, Kura,/Ryou giggled.

"Tomb robber gettin' impatient, huh?"Jounouchi asked, looking over at Bakura who was getting as angry as he could get behind a whole lot of first years.

Ryou giggled. "Yup."

"Ishtar, Malik!"

When the hat was placed on Malik, it shouted, "GRYFFINDOR!"

The rest of the guys:

Seto - Gryffindor

Mokuba - Gryffindor

Bakura - SlytherinMarik - Gryffindor (Now he can't go a whole day without being with Malik, so that's why I put him in Gryffindor, okay? Just incase you ask)

Professor McGongall cleared her throat. "Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

Albus Dumbledore got to his feet. He was beaming at the students, his arms opened wide, as if nothing could have pleased him more than to see them all there.

--(3)"Welcome!"he said. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts! Before we bein our banquet, I would like to announce that the caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor(??am i right??) is out of bounds, to anyone who does not wish to die a most painful death.(3)-- Also, our new Defence Against the Dark Arts Teacher (DADA),"a man with long white hair and in robes sat down in an empty chair and Yugi, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Bakura, and the rest of them could have fainted. "Maximillion Pegasus."

Pegasus looked around and when his eyes landed on Seto and Mokuba, he smirked. Seto was in complete shock.

When he looked at Yugi, Malik and Ryou, he saw doubles of them. He didn't understand, so he left it at that. Professor Dumbledore continued.

"Let the banquet begin,"he said, sitting back down in his chair.

---1)I had to go back to my first Harry Potter book to get all of that information!! Can you believe it?? I'm that bad!!

2)I like spelling "Motoh" like that for some reason. It's cool! :)

3)I totally remembered ALL OF THAT from the movie, except the part with Pegasus! ::Sweatdrop:: That was kind of obvious, really!!

::laughs:: I could hardly type Pegasus' name I was laughing so hard! ::laughs... chokes:: P-Please R-Review! I PLACED ANZU IN SLYTHERIN, DOES THAT MAKE EVERYONE HAPPY, HAPPY HAPPY??? HAHAHAHAHAH!!

I don't know WHY IT'S SO FUNNY, But it is! ::Sweatdrop::

---Kohaku


	7. Classes

**A/N: Hey, I'm back with chapter 6! Disclaimer is below!**

**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is the official owner of all Harry Potter products.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 - Classes**

* * *

Everyone went up to their common rooms after the feast and went to sleep rather quickly that night.

The next day, Yugi, Yami, Seto, Mokuba, Ryou, Malik, Marik, Jounouchi, Isis and Mai had classes with Pegasus at Defence Against The Dark Arts while Bakura, Anzu and Kohaku had Potions with half of the Hufflepuffs. They noticed that Professor Snape seemed to favour them all except Anzu and the Hufflepuffs. Bakura and Kohaku smirked. This class was going to be fun.

They all made their way to Flying Class with Madam Hooch. It was the first-year Gryffindors and the first-year Slytherins. Like Neville in his first year, Jounouchi broke his wrist. Seto smirked. Pegasus was no fun, but Flying Classes were.

During Potions, it seemed like Kohaku and Draco were spending alot of time together when in that particular class (Snape paired them up for an essay) and out on the grounds as well.

During lunch in the Great Hall, Yugi got letters from his grandfather, Malik got one from his brother, and Jounouchi got one from his sister.

Pegasus always seemed to keep his eyes on the others from Duelist Kingdom.

Bakura had a tight grip on Ryou at the Gryffindor table because Ryou was in Gryffindor and Bakura was in Slytherin and they never saw much of each other except in classes, the Great Hall, and on Hogwarts School Grounds. Bakura also complained that he never got to ''sleep" with Ryou anymore.

In Divination, like with Harry, Professor Trelawney predicted Yugi's death almost every class. Yugi was most embarrassed but Yami was quite annoyed. Also, at night, Yami had always snuck of to see his Ravenclaw girlfriend - Cho Chang. No one knew but Yugi, who was quite nervous at what Anzu would do to him if she found out.

The gang, Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Mokuba and Isis walked along the Hogwarts Grounds, waiting for Kohaku, who was working with Draco on their Potions essay.

"Hey, Malik,"Yugi started. "Did you ask what time your sister said she'd be out?"

"She told me she'd be out with Draco in 15 minutes,"Malik replied.

"Oh, okay,"Yugi said, looking around at the grounds…and the Forbidden Forest.

"Creepy name for a forest, eh, Yug'?"Jounouchi asked, noticing Yugi looking at the forest.

"Yeah,"he replied. "I wonder what's in there they don't want us to see?"

"Ahhhh, don't worry about it, Yugi, it's just too creepy to find out."

"Your just chicken,"Mokuba smirked.

"Am not."

"Sure, you aren't,"Mokuba smirked wider.

"You wanna find out what's in that forest, kid?"Jounouch asked.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Wheeler,"Seto said, walking over to them.

"Awww, ruin my fun, why don't you?"Jounouchi pouted.

"Yes,"Seto replied. "Sorry, Wheeler but your 'fun time' is over."

Jounouchi pouted.

"Come on, Mokuba,"Seto started. "Let's go inside."

"Coming, big brother!"Mokuba walked alongside his brother as they left the group.

"Hey, guys!"a voice called. "Sorry I'm late!"

* * *

**Jenza1202**: Everybody wants me in Slytherin! Yay!

**Shinigami**: Yep, the DADA teacher is Pegasus! Yay! I was gunna make Isis the Divination teacher, but I decided to make her a student instead. Maybe for the sequel! I have to re-edit the summary to it a little bit! Keep reviewing!!!

**Seto's Girl 2004**: I think I'll have Voldemort murder her, so he won't have a heart attack! ::smiles:: I really wish this site would put the emoticons back on... the site's shit now.

**Esther-goddess-ofChaos**: Okay, okay! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it!

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in this chapter! I wasn't on the computer for a while and I was last Friday, I just forgot, so here you are! I have a chapter for Hidden Emotions as well! : ) Be sure to check that out!


End file.
